At the Hands of Love
by What the Awesome is this
Summary: Austria has taken over the world, but rebel forces have been fighting him for as long as they can remember. When they decide to take a new approach and gain his trust, how will it end for Hungary, the pawn in this twisted game of war? Rated T for character death and because I'm paranoid. AusHun, PruHun if you read between the lines. Formerly titled "The Death of Austria."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is the first Hetalia story I've written that isn't a oneshot... But it's just as angsty as my other ones! I actually wrote it about a year ago, and my friend was supposed to post it on our joint account, Anarchipluvian Tears, but she never did, and that account still doesn't have any stories on it. So I made some tweaks and minor edits, and here it is! I'll be uploading it in two parts though, just because I'm mean.**

* * *

The Death of Austria

Beneath the hustle and bustle of New Austria, Sector four, there lies the Rebel Base Camp. Ingeniously hidden in a labyrinth of tunnels, only supporters of the rebellion know the way through the maze to the heart of the fortress. Austria would have to be a fool to send more troops looking for us. He insists that we have long since lost the war. He has tried to steal away my pride and dignity by reducing me to a mere number, but that is not the case. My country and I will be known by one name only: Hungary.

...oo0oo...

"Tonight's the night, people! Only eight hours 'til our next raid! If you're going, report to Planning Room C in 30 minutes . . ." America's voice boomed over the loudspeaker._ He's such a natural leader . . .  
_  
"What are we going to do?" China asks nervously. I open my mouth to interrupt him, but he keeps talking, "in the long term, I mean. We can't keep raiding forever."

"I'm not sure. Are you going to the meeting tomorrow morning? You can discuss it with the others then."

"No, the weapons unit is due for an inspection. Could you bring it up? You are going, right?"

"Yes, I am, and of course I'll ask. I've been wondering that myself for a while. I hope nothing's wrong with the arsenal, though."

"No, no, it's just a routine inspection . . ." As we continue making small talk, I think to myself. _It's hard to believe the man I loved has turned into a cruel dictator. I wonder if he plays the piano anymore. Probably not . . . He's too busy with his new life . . .  
_

...oo0oo...

At the next meeting, we discuss ways to eliminate Austria for good. It's France's turn to speak:

"We need someone on the inside. Someone he trusts… or trusted." He suggests. Everyone looks at me, though I can tell they try not to.

"I know where this is going," I sigh, "And whatever it is, I volunteer."

We begin to formulate a plan…

...oo0oo...

The next thing I know, I'm standing outside the door to the capital of Austria (The original region kept its name). I'm wearing the green dress that I know he loved so much, hoping it will bring back memories. I smile at the guard and flash a rebel ID card. I know this man; he's a cadet back at the base. He quickly waves me in before anyone can see. Then I'm standing at the door to his office. I know he will have his suspicions, who wouldn't? Besides, I have to take this chance, for both the rebellion and my heart...

...oo0oo...

With a tentative hand, I push open the door, praying and hoping he'll be there. He doesn't even look up, but rather waves his hand around the room where there are a dozen chairs in rows. I sit down in the one facing him and lower my head in mocking shame. There is nothing to do but wait patiently as he lowers his paperwork.  
"State your name and business and be on your way."

Then, he fully realizes who I am, and gawks in disbelief.

"Hungary?! Y-you came back!"

* * *

**Muahahaha, cliffhanger! Next part coming soon! Check out my other stories, too, please!**

**If I owned Hetalia, would I write fanfiction?**

**Reviews are loved~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaand I'm back! Didja miss me? Huh, did you?**

**... No?**

**Darn. Oh well, this is the last chapter of this short, short story! What do you think of the ending?**

**I do not own anything but my idea!**

* * *

"Hello… my love," I manage to choke out. "It's been a while."

"A while…" he echoes, "I haven't seen you in years!"

"43, to be exact. I counted" I chuckled half-heartedly.

"You're back . . ." He whispers, as if testing the strength of the words, "But why did you leave in the first place?"

I remember it vividly, like it was yesterday. I was unhappy under his rule; he was too strict, and I was a wild child. Then, an old "friend" gave me a beautifully engraved dagger and a simple note saying:_ You know what you have to do._ When the time came, however, I knew I couldn't kill him. I left quietly, in the night.  
**  
**"I don't remember," I lied. "but since that night, I haven't stopped thinking about you. I was wondering if we could… get back together." His eyes overflowed with emotion, then quickly dulled.

"This is about my money and power, isn't it?"

"No! It's not like that. I still love you."

"And I still love you." His voice cracked. As he held me tight in silent embrace, I felt nothing and yet everything.  
_I wish I had been able to just do it. None of this would have happened if I had._

This time, however, I wouldn't fail.

...oo0oo...

It took two years for him to fully trust me again. I was counting every second, waiting for those fatal words.

"I am going into battle."

Those words came on the day before my birthday.

"Won't it be a nice gift? The whole world will be ours."

I begged him not to go, what if he got hurt? A lot can happen in a battle, even to nations. Of course, my attempts were futile. Had I hoped they would be? I'm not sure anymore.  
I finally gave in.

"Do as you wish . . ." I whispered, my voice full of fear.

_This battle will be the death of you . . . My love._

...oo0oo...

On the battlefield, high in a hawthorn tree, I am poised, searching for Austria. I see nothing but a sea of Austrian forces with a scattering of Russian troops . Even they must know they haven't got a chance. Then I spot them. Austria is holding his own against Ivan Braginski himself, a scowl of determination on his face, a childishly cruel smile on his opponent's. I watch silently as they inch their way closer to my tree. Austria has a one track mind, but what about Russia? I can only hope that they don't notice me. I am near tears as I clutch the dagger I brought.  
The same dagger from all those years ago.  
Before I know it, I am directly above them. Russia's eyes flick upward at my movement, and his gaze lingers on me long enough for Austria to strike and let his guard down for a moment.  
A moment is all I need.  
I swing down by my knees and sink the sharp tip of the knife deep into his neck. He instinctively pulls it out and falls to the ground, already pale from blood loss. I kneel beside him and whisper in his ear while Russia looks on in disbelief.

"It didn't have to be this way, my love."

I silently unfurl the white flag. It has three words on it:** AUSTRIA IS DEAD**, and it catches the wind easily, snapping open in the breeze. Guns are slowly lowered as it reflects the midday sun. Tears are spilling from my eyes now as I run off the battlefield.  
_No, it didn't have to be this way . . .  
_  
_My love._

* * *

**Yay ending! **

**Also, fun fact: originally, it was Germany as the one Austria's fighting at the end. Then it was Prussia. Then, I finally decided on Russia because you don't just invade Russia. I mean, really. The main reason a lot of military leaders ultimately lost was because they tried to invade Russia.  
**

**Guess who the "friend" was!**

**Reviews are loved~**


End file.
